Two Halves
by traceurforlife
Summary: the story of a boy on a mission. The mission? Find his twin sister.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Intro -

Rin and Len Kagemine rushed down the streets of Tokyo with empty stomachs and heavy hearts. They weaved through crowds and dodged traffic, in an attempt to get where they were going, wherever that might have been. "How much longer Len? I'm Starving!" "A little longer, just keep going." The Kagemine twins had already walked 3 miles to their apartment, only to find themselves out the door the next moment. "Where could they have gone?" Len asked himself. Their parents had abandoned them, left them to die. But they knew that they had to keep going. If they were lucky, someone would find them and take them in. If they were lucky, they would have food on their plates and a bed to sleep in. If they were lucky, they would be saved from the black pit of despair they were trapped in. Electronic billboard blared high above them, the night sky shining brightly in the backround. The twins would have been amazed at the astounding beauty of it all any other night, but for now, they kept running. Suddenly, the crowd in front of them parted as police cars slowed to a halt in front of them. "What could be happening?" Rin asked herself. Armed policemen hopped out of the car, examining the landscape. A man, also armed came from a nearby store with a sack slumped over his shoulder. A robbery. Rin and Len had seen them on the news, but never feared them. The crowd went into a frenzy. People ran in all directions, trying in vain to escape. Len took Rin's hand and sprinted away, pushing people out of their way. More police cars appeared, and more people appeared, trying to find what all the commotion was about. A confused biker smashed into the twins, knocking them to the ground. Len tumbled backwards, bashing into someones legs, and eventually found the strength to stand up. He checked himself for wounds, and only had a couple scrapes and cuts. He thought, "I wonder if Rin's okay..." Rin. Amidst the confusion, Len had been separated from his twin sister. Rin was gone, lost in a sea of faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – Len

"Riin?" There was no reply. Even though I was in the depth of a huge crowd, I heard nothing. My ears would only respond to her voice.

I loved her. She was the only one I had left. And now she was gone. "Riiin?" But I wouldn't give up. What kind of brother would I be if I abandoned her in the middle of a crisis. I decided that I couldn't go on searching for her in the middle of a screaming crowd, so I ducked into an alleyway and waited.

More policeman showed up, ordering the crowd to stay calm, but how could they? They were in the middle of a thief and police officers, both armed. Personally, I was surprised that they weren't running away screaming by then, but then again, the majority of the crowd was frozen in place out of fear. I knew the feeling.

The crowd finally thinned, the thief caught, and I darted out of my hiding place. I jumped the yellow police tape, and started my search. I looked on the sidewalk, in the street, in the alleyways, but my sister was gone. My heart thumped loudly inside my chest, and I realized I was hyperventilating. I found that I couldn't speak, and I fell to my knees, heartbroken.

"You're not supposed to be in there, ya know," a voice spoke. I looked up to a girl about my age, with dark blue eyes, and, strangely, light blue, cerulean hair. She wore a skirt, and red ribbons in her hair. She stepped over the tape, and held out her hand. "Hatsune Miku." I took her hand, and stood up, shaking. "But you can call me Miku-Sama."

"Look, I don't have time for this. I've got to find Rin." I said, bluntly. "Who?" Miku asked. I didn't reply. subject brought too much pain. I started walking towards the shop that had just been broken into moments ago, But Miku pulled me back by my shirt. "Alright, you definitely can't go in there." Miku giggled. "Dammit Miku, I just want to find my sister!" I cried. "Well why didn't you say so?" Miku exclaimed. "And that's Miku-sama, to you."

Miku –

So here I am, walking down the street, and I see a boy on his knees, crying. I don't know about you, but that's my definition of weird. This boy yells at me, wont tell me his name, and _still _wont call me Miku-Sama.

Anyways, we enter the shop, god knows why, and start walking around. I grabbed a leek from one of the shelves, but the boy made me put it back. "C'mon, (What's your name?) Its already been broken into, I mean, the cash registers been looted. I hardly think that the authorities will care about a Leek that's barely 200 yen." "My names Len, and stealing is still stealing." Said Len. We walked down all of the isles, but couldn't find his sister. Why in the world would she be in there, anyways?

After searching for several minutes, Len decided that his sister, Rin, im guessing, wasn't in the shop. We finally came out, (I grabbed my leek on the way) and I followed him down the street. After a couple hours, I realized how much pain Len was in. I offered him a bite of my leek, but he just snapped at me. That was when I decided that I'd help Len find Rin, no matter what it took.


End file.
